


Cabins Comet Sight

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [1]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Gen, but watch out im coming back for lj week, ive been awol for a while from this fandom, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Jen convinced Hes to bring the Zodiacs to see the Neowise comet with the Roanokes.
Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826761
Kudos: 1





	Cabins Comet Sight

“We’re almost there campers!” Jen said, her voice filled with excitement.

“This really is so amazing! A comet of ancient ice!” Jo enthused. Emily nodded in agreement.

“What if there is alien bacteria in that ice? Maybe it can hit another planet and evolve to bring life to it!” She shook her hands excitedly.

“That would be really cool,” April grinned. Jo rolled her eyes.

“I could make ancient ice come crashing down anytime, just give me a call.” 

“No need to flex, Diane,” April growled. Hes quickly moved in between them.

“Ice crashing into the earth would be pretty rad,” Wren threw in. 

“I think I have to disagree,” Hes interjected.

“I’d rather not have a comet crash into earth,” Mackenzie added. 

Molly might have walked off the path if not for Mal, who had her arm slung around her. She was looking at the sky and taking in the stars.

“So can you wish on a comet like you can a shooting star?” Ripley asked. Barney smiled.

“I don’t see why not! You can take more time wishing too since they aren’t as quick.”

“We’re here! Look!” Jen waved her arms up. The campers looked up to see the comet slowly swimming across the black sea. They all stopped talking and just kept their eyes up, Emily’s mouth was agape as well as April’s. Molly’s hand covered her mouth while Mal smiled. Barney and Jo’s eyes were bright. Diane made no cocky remarks and even Hes smiled too. Mackenzie and Wren both watched in silence. Ripley was clinging to Jen’s arm vibrating with excitement as she made her wish.

She wished this summer would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *breaks through wall* guess who's back? I'm rereading all the Lumberjanes (you can't stop me Lu) and I'm going to participate in Lumberjanes Week but I've been hyper fixated on South Park recently, which I am now thinking about adding to a fic I started in 2017 that had the Lumberjanes and the Backstagers and I will finish eventually. So sorry I've been gone, I have a ton of junk coming, including the Angels and Demons AU I talked about briefly on my Wattpad.  
> Love y'all campers.


End file.
